USS Lexington
USS Lexington NCC-1709 Constitution Class heavy cruiser Commodore Wesley’s Flagship. The last of the Block I Constitution class ships. Block II is started with the USS Kongo NCC-1710 The M-5 Incident shortened the Lexington's career. She was judged unsuitable for the Enterprise class upgrade and decommissioned shortly thereafter. By that point Robert Wesley had moved upstairs. It was still a fight to get the decommissioning order around him. Frankly, the man felt about the Lexington they way Kirk did the Enterprise. USS Lexington NCC-2077 Constellation Class heavy cruiser Replacement for the Constitution class Lexington. Robert Wesley was instrumental in getting a new Lexington commissioned. Once the Constellation class have proved her worth as a deep space explorer in service. The USS Lexington severed 40 years, well into the 24th century before being retired due to general wear. USS Lexington NCC-12342 Himalaya class heavy cruiser -- Built 2255, The development of the USS Himalaya was one more developmental step from the Ambassador class. New materials and new assembly methods, which were later employed for the Nebula and Galaxy classes too, were tested with this ship. Since the Himalaya was intended to operate in unexplored space far beyond the Federation borders, it included large quarters for families, a novelty aboard cruiser-type ships. In addition, one of the first fully operational holodecks was installed, but it was restricted with respect to its processing speed, not yet creating perfect illusions. The USS Lexington served as a front line ship for its first two cruises. By 2375 rapid improvements in warp speed left her no longer capable of fount line deployment. The class proved unnameable to engine upgrades and the Himalayas were rapidly moved to system defense and internal patrol. She was destroyed in the battle of Wolf 357. USS Lexington NCC-79000 Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser .First of the Fleet Dolphins[. Built and assigned in the far sector. The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of DiSodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta Class the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The USS Lexington has served as the flagship of the Far Sector fleet under Captain Carlos Mendez. She is currently under the command of Captain Howard Nelson, the famous Romulan War butterfly. Crew *'CO' -- Captain Howard Nelson; '' Human male -- A butterfly from the Romulan War era. A very British proper type. ''Ami Nelson; Human female -- A summer breezes, horses and sneakers kind of woman. She injects a good deal of humanity into her Husband's command style. Late a Commander of Starfleet. Also a Romulan War butterfly. *'XO' -- Maya Gervin; Zarian female -- "Woman in a man's world" attitude. A valid viewpoint in the old BUFP Starfleet. She is getting over it. A sharply competent person. *'Ops' Lt Cmd. Tommy Atkins Human male General operations officer.Part of the BF Egypt transfers. A typical pale brown haired Englishman. *'CSO' -- Cmd Kamaline Darvon-Ahk; Vicharrian female -- Triplets with Tillean and Demeline (Sextuplets, now) Perky, cute, blond haired woman who is poly competent in the sciences Quote: "That should not have happened!" (Giggle) "Lets find out why." *'CS/T' Lt. Cmd George Zuma (1); Human male -- Tactical -- thin with glasses, receding hairline Has matured somewhat Quote: "This would be a good place for the Kaufman retrograde." *'Lt Teerelan;' Aneilog female -- Science officer Former member of the Curious Minnow, She is average height and has tan hair Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek